Une soirée révélatrice
by Kisa Yamashita
Summary: Un petit one shot très romantique. [SasukexHinata]


**Disclaimer**: La série Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Nda:** Un one shot pur fluff entre Sasuke et Hinata xD

* * *

**Une Soirée Révélatrice**

* * *

Elle était en retard à la fête que Naruto organisait. SON héros, SON Naruto organisait une fête pur son anniversaire et il fallait encore qu'elle soit en retard. Hinata jeta un œil dans son miroir: ses cheveux étaient noirs et lisses, encadrant magnifiquement son visage et mettant en valeur son teint de porcelaine. Pourtant, elle se trouvait laide. Si sinistre… Elle aurait tellement préféré être, comme Naruto, un être de lumière… avoir des cheveux clairs, une peau mate…. Et surtout autant de confiance en soi!

Elle jeta un œil à sa montre, attrapa le cadeau d'anniversaire et courut à toute vitesse vers la place où Naruto fêtait ses 17 ans.

Elle courut d'ailleurs si vite que vers la fin du chemin, elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet et se retrouva ainsi les quatre fers en l'air. Hinata leva ses grands yeux blancs vers la personne qui, elle, était toujours debout. Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Le jeune homme la toisait de haut, dédaigneusement, comme il savait si bien le faire.

- E, excuse moi, balbutia Hinata.

- Regarde un peu où tu vas, répondit-il sèchement.

L'adolescente rougit et se leva tant bien que mal, son derrière était assez douloureux et elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Sasuke haussa un sourcil:

- Où vas-tu si vite? Finit-il par demander, ignorant la douleur de son interlocutrice.

- Hum, à-à-à l'anniversaire de N-N-Naruto, je suis en retard… D'ailleurs, n'y es-t-t-tu pas invité? Osa-t-elle lui demander en levant timidement les yeux.

- Oui, cet abruti a invité tout le village… J'y allais justement, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

Et il se retourna pour continuer son chemin. Un peu honteuse et trop timide pour pouvoir marcher à ses côtés, elle se contenta de le suivre en silence.

Quand ils arrivèrent, la fête battait son plein et tous les invités dansaient. Naruto et Sakura s'aperçurent de leur arrivée en premier. Sakura se jeta sur Sasuke et l'enserra à l'étouffer.

- C'est cool que vous soyez là vous deux! s'exclama Naruto en leur accordant un grand sourire.

Hinata tendit son cadeau et marmonna un incompréhensible cafouillage qui ressemblait à un joyeux anniversaire… Elle était toujours plus nerveuse en présence du blond.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse sous un regard un peu froid (comme toujours) de Sasuke…

Quelques danses plus tard, la soirée était bien entamée et Hinata alla rejoindre le buffet pour se désaltérer. Pour une fois, elle avait vaincu sa timidité et n'avait cessé de danser avec différents partenaires. Pour se reposer, elle s'assit un instant sur une chaise, observant les couples de danseurs évoluer au rythme de la musique.

Sasuke la rejoignit peu après. Elle écarquilla les yeux en signe d'étonnement et il se contenta de hausser les épaules

- Sakura ne me lâche plus… soupira-t-il en guise d'excuse.

- Oh…

Ils se turent et un silence pesant s'installa. Le jeune homme fut le premier à le rompre, et, sans la regarder, il dit:

-Tu as dansé avec tous les ninjas du village.

- Hein? M-m-mais, pou-pourquoi dis-tu cela? demanda-t-elle naïvement.

- Pour rien.

Naruto vint les voir au bout d'un moment et les sermonna gentiment:

- C'est mon annif et vous restez assis comme des âmes en peine, allez, sur la piste! S'exclama-t-il en accompagnant le geste à la parole.

En moins de deux, Hinata et Sasuke se retrouvèrent collés l'un contre l'autre. C'est évidemment à ce moment là qu'un slow s'annonça.

Hinata était rouge, osant à peine toucher le cou du garçon, et Sasuke semblait impassible… Enfin, c'était ce qu'il laissait paraître, car le jeune homme était tout aussi nerveux, ne pensant qu'à son enivrant parfum, à ses cheveux qui lui chatouillait le menton et à ses douces mains qui effleuraient sa nuque par moments, lui arrachant quelques frissons.

Finalement, son instinct prit le dessus et il posa fermement ses mains sur les hanches d'Hinata, la collant tout contre lui et savourant ses frémissements.

Car elle frémissait de cette sorte d'étreinte à fleur de peau et se demandait ce qui se passait en elle. Ses sens la poussait à se laissait aller et son esprit était confus. Quand la danse fut terminée, ils s'écartèrent tous deux à contre cœur, se jetant des coups d'œil furtifs.

Hinata avait le souffle court et elle se mit à l'écart, dans un coin calme pour revenir à la raison. Pendant un instant, elle ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle faisait, et peut-être qu'elle aurait fait quelque chose qu'elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment… Mais comment pouvait-elle en être aussi sûre? Après tout, Sasuke lui ressemblait étrangement, peau pâle et cheveux noirs, le dicton ne dit-il pas «qui se ressemble s'assemble»? Si c'était le cas, elle n'avait aucune chance avec Naruto, mais Sasuke… Et puis, n'était-il pas attirant avec ses grands yeux profonds et son air grognon… Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette dernière idée: il ne fallait pas penser de telles choses, c'était Naruto qu'elle aimait…

- Hinata…

La jeune fille sursauta quand elle entendit son prénom prononcé par une voix rauque…

- Sasuke-kun?

Le garçon s'approcha dangereusement d'elle.

- Hinata, je…

Les paroles étaient inutiles, et les résolutions d'Hinata s'envolèrent quand elle sentit les lèvres de Sasuke sur les siennes.Il caressa sa joue tandis qu'il approfondissait leur baiser et les mains fébriles de l'adolescente se posèrent doucement sur ses épaules, comme pour trouver un appui.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils avaient les joues rouges.

Hinata n'en revenait pas. Sasuke Uchiha nourrissait-il des sentiments à son égard? Et elle? N'avait-elle pas apprécié ce baiser? Et Naruto? N'était-elle pas amoureuse de lui? Toutes ces questions sans réponse la forcèrent à reculer lorsque Sasuke voulut à nouveau l'embrasser.

-Je, je ne sais pas ce que nous faisons…

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de prendre sa main et de la serrer fort:

-Hinata, tu es la seule fille qui ne s'intéresse pas à moi et tu es la seule fille à laquelle je m'intéresse, depuis toujours…

Cette soudaine déclaration fit fondre le cœur de la jeune fille. S'ajoutait à ceci le fait qu'un garçon aussi froid que Sasuke ait pu devenir aussi sensible. Alors, tous ses doutes s'effacèrent et elle sut que son cœur ne la trahissait pas. Il battait en effet pour cet Uchiha. Elle lui jeta un regard tendre et doux qui scellait silencieusement un amour éternel…

* * *

**F****I****N  
**

* * *


End file.
